Enter the Shadow Dragon
by Jadej.j
Summary: A person from Jimmy Lee's past comes to town but not all as it seems. (adult stuff in fic)


The Double Dragons is a registered trademark of DIC and My character and Aziza's Chryshana mean no harm to the show.

**"Enter the Shadow Dragon"**

The Moon was high in the night sky. Metro City was deadly quite. Shadows ran over all the streets. The ShadowMaster was making plans to distory the Double Dragons. He had the perfect plan this time.

_"Get a move on this trap must be ready for tomorrow night."_ Jawbreaker and Sickle moved a large stone. As other Shadow Warriors did other things. The ShadowMaster grin.

A wolf watched the group of evil men at work at thier devil plans. It's Dragon eyes where on the ShadowMaster. It's anger was great but it put the anger at the back of it's mind. The wolf shook it's head. The wolf knew it had to warn the Double Dragons. It was worried that the Double Dragons would not listen to a wolf but it had to try. The wolf cry into the night's cold air.

_"Ahhh! The childern of the night are out playing."_ said the ShadowMaster.

_"All most done Master."_ said Sickle.

The wolf looked down once more at the ShadowMaster. A low growl came from the wolf and then the wolf ran off towards down town.

The Dragon Master watched the wolf leave and he knew that with the help of the Double Dragons he could give the wolf back the one thing that the ShadowMaster took from it. But frist he had to find that tempal of the Frist Dragon. He took off in another derection.

Meanwhile...

The Double Dragons were doing some exersizes in the dojo. The brothers were streching their bodies.

Mike came into the room. _"Hey Billy, Jimmy what's happing?"_

_"Hey Mike how is the arm today?"_asked Jimmy. Blue eyes looked from under blond hair.

Mike smiled. _"Really for action and really to kick ShadowMaster's behind."_ said Mike. He rasied the metal arm.

_"Good. We must be ready for any thing that the ShadowMaster throws at us."_ said Billy.

"Bro, relax we can handle any thing that the ShadowMaster throws at us."said Jimmy as he kicked at the puching bag.

Billy kicked his brother from under his feet._"Hey what was that for,"_Mike was laughing at Jimmy._"Remember that the ShadowMaster does not fool around brother."_

Jimmy looked up at Billy. He sighed._"Your right brother. I'm sorry for being stubon and dum."_

Billy smiled this time._"At least you know when your not thinking."_Every one laughed.

The wolf slowly came up to the Double Dragon's Dojo. It looked at the simbule of the Dragon on the door. It was hard to walk up the steps but it was not because of four legs. It was because of what this wolf was not as it seem. At last the wolf was at the door. The wolf got on it's hind legs and scrached at the door.

_"Do you hear something at the door?"_ asked Billy.

Mike went to the door and open it. The wolf came into the dojo. _"What in the world!!!!"_ said Billy.

The wolf walked up to the Double Dragons. It stopped and bow. _"Now that's something you don't see every day."_said Jimmy.

The wolf looked at the brothers. It wag it's tail. It walked up to Jimmy and gave a wined at him. _"It seems to know you Bro."_ said Billy.

The wolf wined again at Jimmy. Dragon eyes looked at Jimmy's blue eyes. Then the Dragon birthmarked glowed on Jimmy's chest.

_"I think I know this wolf but I don't think this is a wolf."_ The wolf got on it's hind legs and put it's fonts on Jimmy's chest.

An image came to Jimmy's mind.** ~A young girl, brown hair, Dragon eyes and the double dragon tatoo that was near her neck.~**

_"No! It can't be,"_Jimmy looked at the wolf._"But remember what the ShadowMaster did to a friend of mine back when I was his Shadowboss."_

_"What did the ShadowMaster do to this friend of your Jimmy?"_asked Mike.

Jimmy thought back to his days as a Shadowboss. Life was fast and hard. It was kill or be killed.

**"Move it!!!!" Come on you slugs. I seen snails move faster that you."** said the man watching a group of kids going though an objectcal couse.

Some of them were doing poorly. Others were better. Then there were two of them at the top of the class.

One was Jimmy son of the ShadowMaster. The other was a mystery. 

Jimmy didn't like it when someone equlde him. On the other hand it was a challegn. No one knew who was who in these costumes.

They leap over a old tree. A bomb went off. Only the two remain running.** _"Enough!!!"_**

The two warriors stop infront of the man. They bow. _"I'm impress with your skills. Keep this up and both of you will be a Shadowboss."_ said the man.

The man been the ShadowMaster. She stood beside Jimmy. No one not even the ShadowMaster knew that this warrior was a girl.

From under her mask she did many things that the ShadowMaster thought women could not do. She worked hard at it and no one was going to stop her from becoming a Shadow Warrior or even a Shadow Boss.

One thing stood in her way **Jimmy**, he was the only one that could stop her.

_"Now my children your finlly test is coming up. You both are the best to become my righthand man."_said ShadowMaster.

_"Yes ShadowMaster."_said both of them.

_"Good. I will get the test ready for you both."_The ShadowMaster lelf them alone.

Dragon eyes looked at Blue eyes. Dame why does he have to be so cute. She shook her head. She must not have these feelings. She was a warrior. 

_"We got some time do you want to practise for this test."_ said Jimmy.

Suddenlly he had to definde him self from the unknow warrior.

_"I take that as a yes."_

They fought for a few hours moving around the area. They where near the river as they hit one another. Jimmy was hit in the ribs as he hit the stranger in shoulder. They move on to a log over the river. Then they hit each other in which they fell into the water. The water caried them down abit and they fought for air. The stranger grabbed a branch and grabbed Jimmy. The stranger pulled him in as the branch broke, the stranger all most got sweeped down the river but Jimmy pulled the stranger in.

_"Why did you help me? and why did I just help you?"_said Jimmy as he took off his mask.

The stranger looked up at Jimmy. Dragon eyes looked at Jimmy. The Stranger hit the ground. She couldn't breath in this wet mask and if she tooking off he would know what she was and the fear of what he might do to her.

_"Well are you going to answer me."_ Jimmy looked at the stranger. Seeing that the stranger having trouble breathing he move to take the mask off . The Stranger moved back from Jimmy but let him take the mask off. Jimmy back off when he saw the face of a woman looking up at him.

_"So now you know what I am. What are you going to do about it. Kill me or let your father do that."_ said the girl.

Jimmy looked that the girl. His eyes were wide open. He could not believe he was looking at a woman. A beauful one in fact. His blue eyes looked at her at once his heart was her's. He kneel be side her. 

_"Why would I betrade you. You saved my life."_ He could not shake the feeling from him. He touched her face.

_"What's your name?"_

Slowly she looked up at Jimmy. _"My name is Jess Fang. I don't know anythings else about me. Other that my name."_ A tear ran down her face. Her body shook._"Get it over with and kill me. I don't want to be one of your father's slave girls. I'm a warrior."_

_"NO! I won't kill you. I will keep your secret."_He didn't know why he was saying these things but he knew he ment them.

_"What is the price for your silents?"_Dragon eyes looked at Jimmy.

_"Your loyal to me and your heart."_

_Your joking about my heart,"_Jimmy then kissed Jess. It took a moment but Jess kissed back._"then it's a deal. "So you have me now and forever,"_ sighed Jess, putting her slender muscled arms around her lover's neck. She smiled warmly as Jimmy pulled her closer. Her small body was different in his arms, his hands carressed her slowly thru the clothing. Jimmy gulped, his heart was beating so fast!! Jess parted her lips slightly as she melded into the dragonfighter with tender grip. Their lips met, chastily as first, like the soft petals of a lotus flower. Then the kiss deepened into something new and passionate that the pair was unable to control.

Jimmy lay his lady down on the ground. Her short hair like silk in his hands, the explored her face memorized her pert beauty with the hands of pratised scuplter. Shyly, at first, then laughing, the young lovers became impatiace with the barrier of thier garb. Jimmy, lean and keenly aware of the warmth growing in his belly, layed Jess down as he lovingly touched her chest.

Jess blushed as he unrolled,_ "I am sorry. . .I am not very top heavy. I know that. . "_

Jimmy kissed he softly._ "I don't care. You are lovely."_ His hand felt bellow feeling her legs. _ "You have a great set of legs."_

Again they kissed, then explored their bodies in the wonder of what new feeling that hit them like a tidal wave. Sweet, all consuming heat melted the pair in the ancient dance of love. Jess cried on in estasy wrapping herself around her love, biting her lip as the tears cursing her cheeks. _ "Forever and always, thee is mine!"_

Jimmy licked her tears away. _"Always,"_ he echoed. Their bodies were on fire! then in a brief moment they were One. Jimmy could not count his heart beat as his body shook his frame. Jess cried out, then whimpered as she was fullfilled as well by his rocking tender body. Sweat soak thier bodies. Jess pushed a bang from her eyes, kissing his eyelids as Jess drifted off into a contented sleep. Jimmy embraced his new love in his strong arms, sighing.

Then Jimmy fell a sleep. As they slept some thing happen, the Dragon tatoo on Jimmy's chest glowed. It moved off Jimmy's chest and then doubled it else on Jess' left shoulder and then returned to Jimmy.

The man was in the subway looking for the Tempal of the Frist Dragon. He must find that sword to help the girl that had helped him.

He thought back to the first time he met the wolf/girl.

He was medating when the Linxs attacked him. He shouted for help and then a wolf came out of the bush and jumped on the linx. The animals fought and the wolf won. The linx ran off as some of his student came to his side.

_"I'm all right. Check the wolf, it help me."_ said Jon.

One of the students walked over to the animal. It looked at the man. It remain still and quite.

_"It's hurt Sensay."_

Jon stood up and came over to the wolf. He looked at the animal. _ "Take the wolf to the tempal and see what we can do for it."_

They took the wolf to the tempal of the Dragon that Jon had builded in the Rockies Mtns. When they took the wolf into the tempal some thing happen that they didn't could happen.

The wolf took on a new shape, that of a girl. Jon looked at her and found the mark of the Double Dragon on her.

_"Now who are you my dear child."_He put a blanket on her and took her to a room. That was just the start of a new friendship.

He learn what happen to his son Jimmy and why the lady Jess was changed into the wolf by the ShadowMaster. Jess wanted so much to go find Jimmy but the magic that changed her into the wolf was still active and only the power in the tempal keep her human.

He watched her looking out towards the outside wishing to be with his son.

Then it happen the Shadow found them. They distory the tempal and Jess returned to being a wolf but not before she saved some of his students. He decided to help her right their and then he would find away to make her human for the rest of her life.

He found it. The tempal of the Frist Dragon. He touched the simpal on the wall. A door open and he enter into the dark tunnel. He looked around for the sword that would help his friend. There was a glow of green light. He headed towards it. It became brighter as he got closer. _"At last the sword of the Frist Dragon."_

The sword was in the hand of it's last owner that with the magic of the Dragon, he turned himself and the ShadowMaster of his time to stone. Jon bow to the statues.

_"Great sword of the First Dragon. I have come for your help. There is this lady that needs your help and power. She was once a ShadowWarrior but she turn agaist the ShadowMaster. Please help her."_

Again he bow. The Sword glowed brighter and the statues then crubbed to dust. The sword then came towards him. He reached for it but...

Kaboom!!!

Jon found himself on the ground. _"No!! You can't have it._ The ShadowMaster stood over the man who wanted to help the wolf.

_"How nice of you to get the sword for me."_ said the ShadowMaster.

Jon looked at the man that took Jimmy from him and made him leave Billy with the Oldest Dragon at the Double Dragon Dojo. His anger all most took control of him but he keep him self in check.

_"I can't let you take the sword and even if you get away with it, the sword won't work for you. I have put a incontation on it. Only the person I have asked the sword to help can use it."_ said Jon.

_"Your liying. The sword is mine and you can't stop me from using it agaist the Doulbe Dragons."_ said the ShadowMaster.

He held up the sword. He tryed to use it but it went dark and the glow was gone.

_"Darn you. I don't know who you are but your comming with me."_

_"Sorry ShadowMaster not this time."_said Jon. He jump up and leap over the ShadowMaster's head and ran out of the tempal. He didn't want to leave the sword with the ShadowMaster but it would not work for him and he had time to get it back. He needed to find the wolf before the ShadowMaster loses his pastens with the sword and throw it into the Black Flame. He came back to the sirface and looked around for any Shadow Warriors. There where none. He ran down the street toward the Double Dragon Dojo. He knew that his sons where there but he would deal with that problem when he got there.

Billy and Mike listen to Jimmy telling them about Jess Fang, how they met, how the ShadowMaster change her into the wolf and why he did it. Jess/wolf was sitting on Jimmy's leg looking at the others listing to Jimmy.

_~So that is Billy. He so much like Jimmy and so different at the same time.~_thought Jess.

_"Wow!!! So that wolf is a woman and you love her."_ said Mike. His bionic arm moved.

Jess watched that arm and it fastated her. Suddenly she rasied her ears and looked at the door.

_"Jess what is it?"_ asked Jimmy. He looked towards the door.

The Door open suddenly and a man came in and shut the door behind him. Jess barked at the man and ran up to him. Jimmy, Billy and Mike were taken back at the site of the man. He wore Dragon Armor. A white mask and blue outfit. Jess jump up on to the man chest and wined.

_"So this is where you went to,"_Jon pad Jess on the head and looked up at the others in the room,_"your all wonder who I am and what is going on."_said Jon.

_"Ya that be a good start and how do you know that wolf?"_asked Jimmy. His blue eyes looked at the stranger in the dragon armor. His hand tighten into a fist.

_"Jimmy calm down and please sir let us what going on."_ said Billy. He walked over to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder. Jimmy took a deep breath.

_"Thanks bro I needed that."_He ran his hand threw his blone hair.

The man slowly walked up to the group as some one came into the Dojo. He jumped to the side and drew his sword.

_"Wait it's just Chryshana. She with us."_ said Billy.

Chryshana looked at the man and then the wolf. Her tail straigten at the sight of the wolf. _"What is that doing in here,"_She pointed to the wolf. The wolf lowered her head and hide behind Jimmy._"and who is that?"_ Chryshana then pointed to Jon.

Jimmy almost exspoded at Chryshana. _"Chryshana this is not a wolf. She under a spell that the ShadowMaster put on her and she a friend of mine."_Jess wined at Jimmy. He looked down at her._"Man I guess my feelings are getting in the way."_He sat down and Jess rubed agaist Jimmy's side.

_"There is no time to go threw all the details about what this about and who I am. The problem is the ShadowMaster got the one thing that could give Jess back her humantly."_ said Jon. 

Jimmy got back on his feet and went to get his Dragon sword. He grab it and threw his brother his sword._"So what are we waiting for a invition to this party."_

_"Brother take it easy. We must plan what to do frist and then attack the ShadowMaster."_ said Billy. He grabed his sword as it came towards him.

The wolf seem to giggle at Jimmy._~Some things never change. Jimmy still impasent as all ways.~_The wolf grined.

Every one laughed. _"Jess you still know how to make me laugh."_said Jimmy.

_"She must made you a laughing fool."_said Chryshana. Her tail twiched.

Jimmy just looked at Chryshana.

_"Now let's make a plan to attack the ShadowMaster and get this item back from him."_said Mike.

Everyone looked at the stranger for some answers.

Back at the Shadow Dojo...

_"Grrrr... Why did I wait for that fool to conplect that incontion. Now that this weapon is useless to me but, that person was very intested in keeping the sword."_ He twiled the sword in his hand. He looked at the Black Flame. His eyes glowed evily._"Let's hope he comes back for it. **Hehehehehehehehe!!!!**"_

The group ran down the street towards the Shadow Dojo. Jess ran between Jimmy and her sensay. She know that her sensay was actally Jon Lee, Jimmy's and Billy's father. She had tryed to talk him into going to see his sons. He told her that he was worried that the ShadowMaster would do something that he could not let him do. Jess argued that his sons needed there father if not for nolage but for his love for them. She was good at it. She fought long and hard with him. He argued back. She gave good points for going to see his sons. The main thing she thought he was worried about was what his sons would think of him. In other words he was scary of them.

Jimmy looked at the stranger. There was a feeling inside him that told him he should know this person. Billy had the same feeling as his brother. Jess felt something was going on between the brothers. She hope what ever Jon had in mind for her but if it did work one of the first things she would do was kiss Jimmy. No second thoughts.

The came up to the Shadow Dojo. Billy waved everyone close. _"Now remember the plan. No showing off okay."_ Jimmy and Jess nodded their heads. Billy had to smile at this. _~So you two think a like. So that why you like each other.~_ Thought Billy.

The group moved out to the points where they decided to attack the Shadow Dojo. Jess stay beside Jon, Chryshana and Chop where the one team and the other the brothers.

_"Jess I need you to go right after that sword. Don't stop for any thing. The sword will react to you. The spell will be broken."_ said Jon. Jess looked right at him.

_~At what price do I become human again.~_

_"I know what you are thinking my friend there is no price to this. The only thing is will the sword find you worly of it's power. That all you got to worry about."_ Dragon eyes looked at her sensay. She then rubed up on to him._~Okay! But if this doesn't work I'm going to do something I will reget the rest of my life.~_ Jess thought.

Billy waved everyone to move in.

Inside the Shadow Dojo...

The ShadowMaster placed the sword infront of the Black Flame and waited for the stranger to come for the sword. 

Chop and Chryshana slowly came into the room at one side. The wolf and the stranger on the other as the Brothers faced the ShadowMaster head on.

_"ShadowMaster we came for the item you stole from the other Dragon Master."_ said Billy. Jimmy looked around for the ShadowMaster's goons. Icepick stood beside the ShadowMaster. The others were not to be seen.

The sword began to glow. The ShadowMaster looked at it.

_"Mmmmm, there some one else with you tonight isn't there."_ said the ShadowMaster. He then got up from his throne and jumped infont of the brothers. _"Would you like to tell me who or do I have to use force to get it out of you both."_ He looked into the brothers faces.

Jess looked at the sword. It seem to call to her. She looked at Jon who was looking at his sons.

_"Get ready! You must get the sword and then you can really help."_ said Jon. He looked at the wolf. Dragon eyes looked at blue eyes. She nodded to him.

Chryshana and Chop where also watching the ShadowMaster. _"When do we move? You know I don't mind sneaking around but I want to face the enemy straight-on."_ said Chryshana. Her tail twiched. Chop looked at her. _"Just wait for one more second and we start the fireworks."_ said Chop. He made sure his bionic arm was in working order.

The Double Dragons where still aruging with the ShadowMaster. Jess knew she must act quitly. She must get her hands/paws on that sword, before the ShadowMaster throws it into the Black Flame.

_"Now my little dragons. What do you know of that sword,"_He pointed to the sword near the Black Flame._"and why have you come to get it?"_ asked the ShadowMaster.

_"We come for the sword for a friend and it will give back what you took from that friend, ShadowMaster."_ said Billy. He raised his sword.

_"There the signal."_said Chop. By the Power of the Dragon!!!" everyone shouted.

_WHAT!!!"_said the ShadowMaster.

Chryshana used her Star Shooter at some of the Shadow Warriors, her tail hit one of them in the face. Chop faced Sickle as the stranger faced Jawbreaker.

Jess ran for the sword, she looked at Billy and Jimmy fight the ShadowMaster and IcePick. She came up to the sword. It glowed brighter. A voice seem to come from it. _~My child. I heard your friend's pleas for me to help you. Just put you hand/paw on my hiltle and the power of the dragon with heal you.~_

She put her hand/paw on the hiltle. Everyone was blinded by the green light from the sword. A scream filled the room.

"JESS!!!!!" yelled Jimmy.

_"No not her it can't be her."_said the ShadowMaster.

Once the light was gone there stood Jess Fang. She was dressed in dragon armor. Purple mask that had a tail, red outfit like Jimmy's, sliver brases on her arm and legs and the Double Dragon tattoo on her left shoulder. She held the sword in her hand. Dragon colored eyes looked around the room.

_"So can any one join this party,"_ She grined at Jimmy and then suddenly kicked a Shadow Warrior that came behind her._"Really ShadowMaster you should get better help."_

_"Distory her and the others now."_order the ShadowMaster.

Chop, Chryshana, the stranger, Billy and Jimmy ran over to Jess. Jimmy looked at his true love, he touched her face._"No time for the small things Jimmy,"_ She raised her sword and her tattoo glowed and they disapper from the sight of the ShadowMaster and reapear in the Double Dragon Dojo. She then claps in Jimmy's arms._"Is she all right?"_ asked Chop.

She the suddenly kissed Jimmy fast and hard. Everyone laughed. Jimmy kissed back.

_"Bro that enough with that."_ said Billy. Jimmy and Jess looked up at the others.

_"Oh sorry I had to do that."_ said Jess and the grin on her face was to die for.

Now the spell was broken. Jess Fang had join the Double Dragons in their fight with the ShadowMaster. Will Jon Lee tell his sons he loves them and will he stay with them. Will the love of Jess and Jimmy grow or die. Find out in other stories of Jess Fang.

The End for Now


End file.
